The goals of the study are to expand knowledge of the physician and emotional experiences associated with expectant fatherhood and to expand nursing's role in promoting health in this population. Specific aims are: (1) to determine the patterns and predictors of pregnancy-related discomforts and concerns of expectant fathers, (2) to document the specific types, seriousness and economic cost of disability associated with the discomforts of expectant fatherhood; (3) to identify the nature and effectiveness of self-care practices initiated by expectant fathers to alleviate pregnancy-related discomforts, and (4) to develop and systematically test nursing strategies designed to enhance coping, self-care and well-being in expectant fathers. Two hundred adult males who are expectant fathers residing in the Milwaukee metropolitan ea will be selected for participation in the study. Each subject will be randomly assigned to either the control or experimental group. A multiple time-series design with an equivalent no-treatment control group will be used. Experimental subjects will be randomly assigned to one of the three project nurses for the duration of their participation in the study. Experimental subjects will participate in 10 sessions with the project nurse. The focal content of these sessions will be health related and focused on the subject's physical and emotional experiences and concerns during expectant fatherhood. Time-series data collection for both study groups will occur at 10 specified points in time and includes five instruments: Expectant Father's Initial Health Interview, Expectant Father's Monthly Health Diary, the Ireton Personal Inventory, the Jaloweic Coping Scale, and the Pregnancy & Delivery Data Sheet. Because of the autocorrelation problem inherent in time-series data, ARIMA (Auto Regression Integrated Moving Average) will be used to test for patterns over time as well as differences between study groups. Linear regression will be used to test for predictors.